1. Field
The disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a display device which generates a triboelectricity.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various mobile devices come into wide use and various wearable electronic devices have been actively developed. Accordingly, the display device becomes small in size and light in weight to be applied to the mobile devices or the wearable electronic devices.
A small-size display device is typically operated in an environment different from a large-size display device. For instance, the small-size display device is typically operated with a small power compared to the large-size display device. When the display device becomes small in size and light in weight, the display device may be brought to various locations to which a user moves. Therefore, different from the large-size display device that is typically located at a fixed position, various external impacts may be exerted on the small-size display device.